starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Emperatriz Teta/Leyendas
Emperatriz Teta, antes conocido como Koros o Koros Mayor, es una ecumenópolis en el Núcleo Profundo. Fue llamado así después del régimen de la Emperatriz Teta del sistema Koros quien unificó el sistema después de las Guerras de Unificación en el año 5.000 ABY. La medida en que la capital Cinnagar cubría el planes hacia que muchos se refirieran al planeta como Cinnagar, incluso en la documentación oficial, por lo que se generaban muy frecuentes confusiones. Siendo un importante proveedor de carbonita refinada, el planeta era un importante centro de operaciones para el Gremio Minero. Estaba ubicado tanto en la Línea Principal de Koros y en el Corredor de Carbonita, y durante poco tiempo en el Sendero Daragon. Emperatriz Teta fue uno de los principales centros de civilización galáctica en el Núcleo Profundo y también uno de los pocos planetas altamente urbanizados en la región que rivalizaban con el propio Coruscant en moda y servicios. Descripción Emperatriz Teta era una ciudad-planeta situado en la parte externa del Núcleo Profundo de la galaxia, y se encontraban en al final de la Línea Principal de Koros, directamente al sur de Coruscant. Con más de la mitad de su masa terrestre cubierta por su capital Cinnagar y las vastas reservas de carbonita que formaban la columna vertebral de la economía de Emperatriz Teta, el planeta era el centro de la civilización galáctica en el Núcleo Profundo. Aunque oficialmente era una monarquía, el Gremio Minero mantenía el verdadero poder del planeta después de la Unificación, ya que las reservas de carbonita en el planeta les daban la ventaja de establecer los precios galácticos del valioso producto. Debido a la dependencia económica de la carbonita, las minas salpicaban la superficie del planeta y el paisaje urbano, por lo que en algún momento amenazaron con destruir completamente el medio ambiente del planeta. El descubrimiento de la valiosa sustancia en los otros seis planetas del sistema Emperatriz Teta le permitió al Gremio Minero realizar partes de sus negocios fuera del planeta, permitiendo que las áreas no urbanizadas de Emperatriz Teta evitaran los daños ambientas que afectaron a los otros mundos del sistema. Donde la ciudad no había llegado, se podían encontrar algunas áreas de fauna, incluyendo bosques y llanuras. Además de los almacenes de carbonita, Emperatriz Teta era una fuente importante de la especia andris dentro del Núcleo. Era un proveedor autorizado de especia, y la función principal del andris era como medicamento para curar la enfermedad de la hibernación, un efecto secundario que le pasaba a los antiguos colonos que se habían congelado en carbonita para viajar en las naves durmientes, descongelándose cuando el viaje hubiera terminara. Al igual que la mayoría de las sustancias controladas, el elemento criminal en el planeta había descubierto una manera de hacer de la especia andris una poderosa sustancia estimulante y buscaron forma de venderla en el mercado negra. Estos actos criminales fueron un problema hasta el surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico, el cual mató a muchos de los comerciantes del mercado negro. El tráfico en la órbita del planeta era controlado por la Torre de Control del Tráfico Espacial de Cinnagar. El Control de Cinnagar dirigía las naves que salían de órbita, arreglaba las reparaciones de naves que regresaban y se mantenía alerta por las naves no autorizadas, en caso de que se encontraran, el Control contaba con su propia fuerza de defensa de interceptores. Emperatriz Teta era un mundo rico y de moda, típico de los muchos planetas afluentes en el Núcleo galáctico, y se encontraba solo ligeramente más atrás de Coruscant en cuanto a comodidades. El arte que adornaba la arquitectura del mundo fue admirado, mucho del cual surgió después de la reconstrucción que siguió a la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial. Museos clase galácticos, buenos restaurantes y boutiques atraían turistas y aristócratas locales; todos los cuales acudían a las joyas de la historia y el lujo de Emperatriz Teta. Mientras que la mayoría de los Tetanos que vivían en el Distrito Central de Cinnagar estaban acostumbrados a vivir en el lujo, los que vivían fuera del Distrito Central de Cinnagar vivían un estilo de vida de clase trabajadora. Los nobles del planeta remontaban sus ancestros a la legendaria Emperatriz Teta; aunque algunos historiados cuestionaron su existencia actual por el surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico. Los nobles menores poseían una parte de la actividad del Gremio Minero en el sistema, permitiéndoles acumular grandes fortunas. Historia Colonización y unificación Los mundos del sistema Koros fueron colonizados por primera vez antes del 27.000 ABY por los exploradores de Coruscant y Tython, viajando en las naves de primera generación. Estos primeros colonos descubrieron los masivos depósitos minerales de carbonita en los siete planetas habitables del sistema, y los Korosianos hicieron un nuevo descubrimiento al ver que los viajeros espaciales podían ser congelados en carbonita y así ponerlos en un estado de animación suspendida, permitiéndoles sobrevivir a los largos viajes entre las estrellas. La invención de este proceso vio el fin de la nave de primera generación y se empezaron a desarrollar naves durmientes, lo que permitió que los habitantes de Coruscant se pudieran asentar en otros mundos a través de la galaxia. Como medio para combatir la enfermedad de la hibernación, los Korosianos también descubrieron por primera vez el uso de la especia como agente terapéutico, permitiendo que los viajeros de naves durmientes hicieran un viaje con un mayor grado de seguridad. Los depósitos de la especie andris que tenía el sistema Koros, combinado con la carbonita, lo convirtieron en una potencia dominante en los años previos a la creación del hipermotor. El planeta Koros Major se convirtió en un mundo prospero, y el nuevo Gremio Minero lo convirtió en uno de sus baluartes. Con la invención del hipermotor, los exploradores hiperespaciales trazaron la hiperruta conocida como la Línea Principal de Koros o la “Tubería de Carbonita”, que iba de Koros a Coruscant, poco antes de la fundación de la República Galáctica en el 25.053 ABY. Con la fundación de la República y su crecimiento posterior, la ruto vio trillones de toneladas de carbonita salir hacía Coruscant mientras que los exploradores se movieron adentro de Koros para tomar ventaja en el inexplorado Núcleo Profundo. Koros se convirtió en la principal parada en la región y en el asentamiento más grande la nueva frontera del Núcleo Profundo, y casi de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en una ciudad-planeta en auge. El Gremio de Navegantes Hiperespaciales estableció su sede en Koros, lanzando exploraciones para encontrar nuevas formas de pasar a través de las estrellas del Núcleo Profundo. La estrella en ascenso que era Koros demostró ser un gran rival del mundo del Núcleo Kaikielius. Mientras que las minas de carbonita de Koros estaban nominalmente bajo el control de Coruscant, los demandantes ilegales intentaron aprovechar los recursos del planeta. El Supremo Canciller Fattum de la República concedió la propiedad del sistema a los aristócratas Tetanos, en un escándalo que terminó con su administración, pero la nueva nobleza del sistema ignoró el contrabando de carbonita. Sin embargo, en el 5.010 ABY, la Emperatriz Teta tomó el trono y lanzó las Guerras de Unificación, un esfuerzo para eliminar todos los asentamientos mineros no gubernamentales y unir a los siete mundos del Sistema Koros bajo una mutua defensa y alianza comercial. Las guerras de Teta, respaldadas por Coruscant como un triunfo de la ley y el orden, fueron unilaterales, brutales y finalmente exitosas, uniendo a todos los mundos del sistema, excepto a Kirrek. En el 5.000 ABY, el Jedi Odan-Urr fue enviado a Koros para ayudar a Teta y a su consejero Jedi Memit Nadill a terminar la guerra, y su conocimiento y aplicación de la meditación de batalla permitió que Teta tomara Kirrek con mínimas bajas. Odan-Urr fue asignado a largo plazo al Sistema Koros para asegurar la seguridad del reino de Teta en interés de la República. Por su parte, los centros de detención de Koros fueron utilizados para mantener a los criminales de guerra que esperaban ser juzgados. Guerras con los Sith Poco después de la victoria de Teta, dos exploradores hiperespaciales de Koros, Gav y Jori Daragon, desataron la ira del señor mercante Ssk Kahorr cuando una de sus rutas, el Corredor Goluud, resultó ser inestable y le costó a Ssk mercancías valiosas. Cuando Kahorr envió asesinos tras ellos, los Daragon robaron su propia nave, el Rompestrellas 12, y, después de luchar contra las fuerzas de defensa del planeta, se pusieron a buscar una gran ruta para así liquidar todas sus deudas. Fueron declarados por la Emperatriz Teta, quien juro adminístrales la justicia apropiada cuando los encontraran. Poco después, Odan-Urr tuvo una visión del peligro de los Señores Sith, exiliados de la República milenios antes, él prosiguió a hablarle a la Emperatriz. Teta llevó a los Jedi con ella a Coruscant para que presentaran su advertencia ante el Senado, pero los senadores rechazaron sus afirmaciones. A su regreso, Teta puso las fábricas de Koros en acción, produciendo naves y materiales en preparación para la próxima guerra. Los Daragon, por su parte, habían encontrado una nueva ruta, y más; después de un salto a ciegas al hiperespacio, llegaron a Korriban, tierra del Imperio Sith y de los Señores Sith exiliados. Naga Sadow, Señor Oscuro de los Sith, hizo que Gav se pasara a su lado y permitió que Jori se escapara en el Rompeestrellas 12, siguiéndola de nuevo al corazón de la República. Al llegar a Koros, Jori alerto de los Sith, pero su nave fue reconocida por el Control de Cinnagar y fue obligada a bajar a la órbita por parte de las fuerzas de defensa. Ella fue detenida, y sus advertencias sobre los Sith fueron desestimadas. Sin embargo, Odan-Urr encontró que su viaje a Coruscant no había sido completamente infructuoso; Otro Jedi oyó su advertencia, y su maestro Ooroo viajo a Koros para hablar con Teta y el Jedi. Jori, escapando de una colonia de prisioneros en Ronika, volvió a Koros y se infiltro en el palacio de la Emperatriz para hablar con ella. Sus declaraciones sobre los Sith confirmaron lo que Teta había oído de los Jedi; la Emperatriz movilizo a las defensas de Koros y se preparó para fortalecer el sistema como un bastión contra la venidera invasión. Mientras tanto, después de reunirse finalmente con sus fuerzas, Naga Sadow siguió el Sendero Daragon de regreso a la estrella Primus Goluud, donde sus fuerzas se dividieron para lanzar una serie de ataques simultáneos contra los mundos de la República, iniciando la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial. En Koros, Teta aceptó la ayuda de los ex rebeldes de Kirrek a cambio de la amnistía. La flota Tetana fue lanzada desde Koros Major para luchar contra las fuerzas Sith, que estaban bajo el mando de Gav Daragon, que estaban en órbita. Mientras los Sith sitiaban la ciudad, Gav se dirigió a la superficie en un intento de deshabilitar las defensas Korosiana y lograr una victoria inmediata. Cuando sus guardaespaldas mataron a un amigo de su familia delante de Jori, Gav huyó del planeta con horror, llevando su nave insignia a Primus Goluud para asesinar a Sadow. Con la ofensiva Sith colapsada en cada frente, Jori y la flota Tetana continuaron el ataque, conduciendo a Sadow de nuevo al Imperio Sith y finalmente lo condujeron a su exilio en Yavin 4. La maltrecha flota Tetana volvió a casa, para comenzar el largo proceso de recuperación. Odan-Urr recuperó los restos de la flota Sith que orbitaban Koros por sus artefactos, llevándolos con él para construir una biblioteca en Ossus. A raíz de las guerras, Koros Major pasó por un período de reconstrucción. El nombre del sistema y del planeta se cambió oficialmente al de “Emperatriz Teta”, aunque el planeta continuó siendo conocido como Koros Major por siglos. Koros se convirtió en la capital de un pequeño imperio del Núcleo Profundo, y las minas de carbonita trajeron riqueza a todos los habitantes del mundo y convirtieron al planeta en un mundo modelo próspero y pacífico que gran parte del Núcleo Profundo intentó emular. Koros finalmente eclipsó a su rival, Kaikielius, llevando a este último planeta a la ruina. Los descendientes de Teta continuaron gobernando el sistema, pero durante el próximo milenio, fueron cada vez más obligados a compartir el poder con los intereses comerciales que controlaban las minas de carbonita. En el 3.997 ABY, dos descendientes de Teta, Satal y Aleema Keto, cayeron al lado oscuro de la Fuerza y formaron un culto que llamaron Krath. Después de apoderarse del ejército Tetano, los Keto pusieron en marcha un golpe contra los padres de Satal, los gobernantes del sistema. En una fundición de carbonita que orbitaba Emperatriz Teta, los Keto y sus aliados Krath organizaron una demostración de sus poderes de la Fuerza a sus padres y guardias, torturando a su tutor Korus y, finalmente, asesinando al Señor Keto bajándolo a una fundición de carbonita. La respuesta de los Krath a la resistencia fue rápida; Aleema asfixió a un grupo de insurgentes que planeaban atacar el palacio, Sin embargo, el planeta todavía se resistía a las nuevas reglas. A pesar de la fuerte resistencia, Emperatriz Teta cayó en las manos de los Krath, después de que se instalara un satélite militar sobre el planeta. A pesar de que un grupo de ataque conjunto de soldados de la República y Jedi se enfrentó a las naves de guerra Krath, la poderosa brujería de Aleema Keto fue capaz de destruir la moral de los opositores. La República, encabezada por el Capitán Orley Vanicus y por el Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma a bordo del Confianza, llegó demasiado tarde para evitar la caída del planeta por lo que se vio obligada a retirarse. Mientras que la Orden Jedi se reunía en Deneba para discutir sobre el reinado de los Krath del planeta, los Krath aumentaban su poder en el planeta. Encerrados en la Ciudadela de Hierro, Satal y Aleema Keto celebraron las ejecuciones masivas en las plazas públicas, que tenían como propósito inspirar lealtad a través del miedo. Durante una de estas ejecuciones, el Caballero Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma cortó a un posible asesino antes de que pudiera matar a Aleema Keto en un intento por ganar su confianza e infiltrarse en los Krath. Qel-Droma no sabía nada, ya que los Keto habían ideado este plan para ganar el poder de un Jedi dentro de los Krath, y poco a poco comenzó a torcerlo hacía el Lado Oscuro. Creyendo que estaba trabajando en el mejor interés de su misión, Qel-Droma fue seducido por el Lado Oscuro y se convirtió en un ejecutor de los Krath en el planeta. A pesar de que las mejores fuerzas de ataque Jedi hicieron un esfuerzo por rescatar a Qel-Droma, el Jedi caído creyó que él había dedicado mucho tiempo a su misión para darle la espalda. Poco después, el planeta fue visitado por el Jedi Exar Kun, quien deseaba destruir a aquellos que potencialmente podrían impedir que el creara su propio Imperio. Con esto en mente, ataco a los Keto y a Qel-Droma, pero fue interrumpido por el espíritu del milenario Señor Oscuro Marka Ragnos, quien les aconsejó que se aliaran en lugar de que se pelearan. Así se formó la nueva Hermandad de los Sith, con Exar Kun como Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Los Krath-bajo el gobierno del recién bautizado Lord Sith Qel-Droma-se convirtieron en una parte integral. Esto marco el comienzo de la verdadera grandeza de los Krath. En seis meses, los Tetanos habían conquistado grandes territorios y lograron varias derrotas a la hora de enfrentarse a la agotada fuerza militar de la República. La alianza de Qel-Droma con los Mandalorianos, liderados por Mandalore el Indomable, fortaleció aún más la influencia del culto y fortaleció al Imperio de Emperatriz Teta. Con la Gran Guerra Sith y la Cruzada Sagrada Krath en pleno apogeo, Emperatriz Teta se convirtió en el corazón de todas las operaciones militares de la Hermandad de los Sith. Sin embargo, a medida que su campaña militar se encontraba con la resistencia creciente y dedicada de la República y los Jedi, la alianza Krath/Sith comenzó a desmoronarse debido a las tensiones internas; Keto comenzó una campaña de peleas más o menos abiertas, causando la captura de Qel-Droma por parte de los Jedi y asesinando a sus partidarios Tetanos. Una vez se liberó de Kun, el malvado Jedi tomó represalias enviando a Keto a la misión que decidiría su destino. Cuando Qel-Droma fue eliminado por la Jedi Nomi Sunrider y Kun fue derrotado por una armada Jedi combinada, quedo nadie que dirigiera a los Krath, y el culto rápidamente se deshizo por las contiendas internas. Dejando atrás su bastión en Teta, el planeta estaba lleno de antiguas reliquias de la época. A medida que la ciudad-planeta rechazaba a los Krath, la nueva construcción consumía rápidamente los restos del pasado. El alzamiento del Imperio Emperatriz Teta era uno de los pocos mundos miembros de la República Galáctica en el Núcleo Profundo al comienzo de las Guerras Clon, y a pesar del reinado duradero de la Familia Keto, el mundo estaba completamente bajo el mando del Gremio Minero. Cuando la guerra fue declarada por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, Emperatriz Teta se vio obligado a apoyar a los Separatistas. Los nobles que permanecieron leales al Senado Galáctico fueron expatriados a Coruscant para así evitar el conflicto en su sistema. Cuando la guerra llegó a una conclusión repentina y el Gremio Minero etiquetó a muchos de sus líderes como traidores y los entregó al Imperio, nombrando a los expatriados en Coruscant a posiciones de poder para ganar favor con el Emperador. Vendiéndole la carbonita al Imperio a un precio rebajado, Emperatriz Teta recibió el favor Imperial de Coruscant, convirtiéndose en un importante punto de control de la Red de Seguridad Hiperespacial Imperial en el perímetro de la Zona de Seguridad del Núcleo Profundo. La astrografía del planeta se hizo especialmente difícil bajo el gobierno Imperial, ya que comenzó a aparecer como Koros, Cinnagar y Koros Major como una trampa de Inteligencia Imperial para sutilmente reorientar el tráfico no esencial. La historia antigua del planeta también se confundió con el surgimiento de los Imperiales. Conocida como la Epopeya de Qel-Droma, esta serie de poemas que relatan la participación de los Jedi en el planeta alrededor de las épocas del reinado de la Emperatriz Teta, se vieron como propaganda Jedi más que como un preciado relato historico. La ubicación del planeta en el Núcleo Profundo, difícil de navegar, hizo que fuera fácil de defender, y la Nueva República planeo evacuar su gobierno al planeta tras la caída de Coruscant a manos de los Yuuzhan Vong. Sin embargo, la oposición Senatorial al plan hizo que se pospusiera y cuando finalmente Coruscant fue conquistado, el gobierno huyó a Dac. Se puede suponer que incluso después de que la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong había terminado Emperatriz Teta continuó rivalizando con Coruscant en el Núcleo Profundo, incluso durante el periodo de la Alianza Galáctica. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Replacements'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' }} Fuentes * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Nexus of Power'' }} Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Profundo Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Lugares de Koros Major Categoría:Mundos mineros Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Mundos productores de especias Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Planetas con atmósfera Tipo I